


Grounded

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Happy Ending, Have a lil feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: One day while training some unfortunate memories get dragged up.





	Grounded

Their training sessions had become a routine comfort by now. Almost a year after Buu and life was returning to normal at last. At least as normal as it could be for two superpowered humans. 

Then during one of their sparring matches Tien hit the ground a little too hard. The crunch of rock against flesh had always been a sound Yamcha knew would haunt him after hearing it so many times over the course of his life. This time was no diffrent. He winced and hovered close to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. After a few seconds of silence he felt panic starting to set in. He knew Tien had survived worse. And yet. After so many close calls and actual deaths Yamcha wasn't satisfied with just waiting for his friend to get up. He quickly landed and ran over to the shallow impact crater Tien was lying in. He pushed back memories of his own previous demise and knelt next to the much too still body. "Tien?" 

No response. The panic grew and Yamcha barely held back from shaking Tien awake. There was no way he was dead. He'd made it through much worse. Then again a blow at the right angle.... Yamcha's panic changed into a nervous medley of varied emotions. He was scared he'd accidently killed one of his closest friends. He was in denial of possibly doing so. He had oh so many regrets. The more he dwelled on it the more he realized there were so many things he'd wanted to say but didn't. Front and center of which was the fact that he secretly wanted his friendship with Tien to become more. He'd been planning on saying something about it eventually and after Buu he'd only planned more. Now he was faced with the idea that he'd never get that chance and he was to blame for it.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Yamcha had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't that noticed Tien was very much alive and fully awake. Now he was being stared at by three concerned eyes. The mess of feelings in his mind threw itself forwards and his body went with it. He grabbed a rather surprised Tien and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I thought... I thought I killed you." he said as he tried to choke back a sob. Tien returned the hug. 

"Hey, I've lived through worse. Don't worry." he said. 

"I know but... what if something happens again and you don't make it?" Yamcha said weakly. "There's so much I wanna say that I haven't yet...." 

"It's okay. I'm here right now and that's what matters." Tien said. "You've got time." 

"Yeah, you're right." Yamcha said with a sigh. 

"So. What is it you want to tell me?" Tien asked. Yamcha pulled back just enough to look at him face to face.

Every confession he'd put together mentally fell apart. No words would come out. Instead he acted on impulse, historically a bad choice, and leaned in. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Tien's. After a few seconds his mind cleared up and he realized just how much such an action could fuck up everything. He pulled away expecting retaliation of some kind and hung his head. Nothing happened. He looked up slowly to see Tien entirely red faced.

"Oh." was all Tien could manage to say. Before Yamcha could bolt he felt Tien grab one of his hands. After a moment of eye contact he adjusted his grip to hold hands properly. Tien smiled shyly. "I... think we have a lot to talk about." 

"Yeah... me too." Yamcha said softly. This was definitely going to change whatever normalcy they had in their lives yet again. Good thing they were used to it. 


End file.
